Firefly (Arkhamverse)
A pyromaniac, Garfield Lynns, also known as Firefly, began as a petty criminal but soon graduated to major crimes as a terrorist centering around arson, torching huge parts of Gotham City in the process. But his fires soon raged out of his control, leaving him horribly scarred by one of his own blazes. His body is almost fully covered with burns, and he now wears a full-body flame-retardant suit when he's out pursuing his criminal interests between bouts of incarceration in Blackgate. By the time of Batman's second year, Firefly had managed to earn 178 counts of arson, 52 of which resulted in various deaths, 4 counts of murder of the first degree, and 10 counts of robbery. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Firefly is one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask, who was later revealed to be the Joker, to kill Batman for $50 million. He is first seen at the assassins' meeting in the Royal Hotel along with Bane and the Electrocutioner, where Black Mask reveals himself to be the Joker. After the meeting, he flies off to the Gotham Pioneers Bridge, where he sets up four bombs. Later, after Batman discovers Bane knows his secret identity, he intercepts a broadcast from the GCPD about Firefly saying that he will activate the bombs if anyone but Batman approaches the bridge. According to one of Firefly's henchmen in a conversation with SWAT Division leader Howard Branden when he was held hostage, Firefly packed the bridge with enough explosives to have the resulting explosion be heard throughout at least Gotham, if not the entire eastern seaboard region of the United States. Knowing that Firefly's bombs will put innocent people in danger, Batman goes to the bridge. He disables three of the bombs, one in the boiler room, one in the train station, and one in the south pillar. Afterwards, he confronts Firefly, and informs him that the Joker's arrested, and thus he no longer has a reason to even pursue the bounty. However, Firefly admits that he doesn't actually care about whether he succeeds in getting the bounty, as he only participated in the hit as an excuse to cause arson-related destruction to anything he can get his hands on, including Batman. and uses the Batclaw to take the detonator out of his hands. During the fight, Firefly finds the detonator when his flamethrower knocked over one of the destroyed cars and proceeded to taunt Batman with the latter being "a bat that can't fly," but finds out that the last bomb does not go off, as the GCPD bomb squad managed to get to the bomb before Batman. Enraged, Firefly chased Batman to the other side of the bridge as they continue to fight. As Firefly tries to retreat after unleashing a salvo of explosions near Batman, Batman latches on with the Batclaw, causing them to crash-land on a support of the bridge, where he destroys his jetpack and subdues Firefly, leaving him for the GCPD. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' .]] While he does not appear in the game, a bathroom cabinet in the patient observation room in the medical facility is covered with newspaper clippings about the villain, including his first arsons. Also stored in the cabinet of drawers is Firefly's flame-throwing backpack and nozzle. Scan the clippings will unlock his bio. ''Batman: Arkham City While not physically appearing in the game, he appears in the comic Batman: Arkham Unhinged. It was revealed that Firelfy was currently operating with Black Mask in his own newly-formed gang and assisted him with his first (and successful) breakout attempt from the prison before the events of the game. However, during Roman's escape, Lynns disappeared and was left behind by the gang. Attributes *Thorough knowledge of flammable agents *Extensive arsenal of fire-producing weapons *Jetpack with high-speed and high maneuverability *Scarred over 90% of his body *Sociopath with intense pyromania Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Firefly Real Name: Garfield Lynns Psychological Profile: A dedicated pyromaniac, Lynns has embraced his disorder and, for much of his life, managed to positively reinforce his fire-starting tendencies and related euphoria through profits from various acts of arson. Horribly scarred by one of his own blazes (perhaps due to a euphoric fugue that left him incapable of escaping the flames?) Lynns's extreme pathology definitely borders on the suicidal. Extreme treatment would be necessary to break the cycle of rewards he has set up for himself. Additional Notes He is extraordinarily adept at maintaining a cache of flammable items in his cell, despite his tendency to burn through them, pun intended. It is rare for a pyromantic to graduate to psychopathic behavior equal to Lynns's extreme acts of arson. And the extensive burns on his body seem to have barely affected him. He might be a good candidate for some of the more experimental forms of treatment I'm developing... Quotes Game Over Lines *''"Gotham's gonna BURN! And with you out of the way, there's no one left to stop me!"'' *''"Aww, look at that. Poor little bat got his wings clipped!"'' *''"Well, it looks like this is goodbye!"'' Trivia *In Arkham Origins, Firefly's profile states that he doesn't seek medical attention for his burns, instead feeling pleasure from them; this suggests that he's masochistic. *In the Batman: Arkham Unhinged comic expansion, it is revealed that Firefly is the right-hand man for Black Mask. Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters